Episode 39 - Danny Johnson Saves the World
July 11, 2015. Ohio Premier, with Cast and Crew. Presented in RetroAudio During the first segment Dr. Bob Tesla announces tonight they will be celebrating Nikola Tesla’s 159th Birthday. Dr. Bob presents Dr. Haterov from the film [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1878858/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Attack of the Moon Zombies], he is still a moon zombie. Dr. Bob states he had gone to the Jackson Moon Base and brought. Haterov back to with him. Even though Dr. Haterov is still a moon zombie Dr. Bob has made Haterov safe, Dr. Bob removed the Moon Zombie spores, and continues to works on saving him and return him to his human form. Dr. Bob pours a compound on Haterov’s hand which begins to twitch; he is hoping that the hand will be human again during intermission. Dr. Bob receives an incoming message from Bob Tesla, the parallel universe form of Dr. Bob, Bob Tesla tells Dr. Bob he is normally referred to as Master Bob Tesla. Dr. Bob is confused on why he is called Master Bob, if he got his PhD but Master Bob annoyed explains he does not have time to explain, he is using a lot of power. Master Bob states they need to work to together to bridge the dimension. Master Bob sends Dr. Bob all his research of a terawatt phase disorder plans and other plans so they can attempt to make dimensions easier to communicate though. During intermission Haterov’s hand is cured, much to everyone’s excitement. Dr. Bob decides to give Haterov more of the cure he had used earlier. Haterov begins twitching and falls over. Nurse Feratu comes in and pronounces him dead, disappointedly she leaves. The audience sings Happy Birthday to Nikola and Stephanie Mihm who was also celebrating her birthday. Suddenly Haterov stands up slowly. Dr. Bob is so excited to see him alive. Dr. Bob explains to Haterov that he is Columbus, OH, and that he rescued him from the Moon Base. Haterov is also just in time to hear the joke exchange, Dr. Bob explains Haterov had always’s loved his jokes so he is so glad his back. Haterov begins laughing hard at the jokes and begins turning red and chocking, and just Dr. Bob assures everyone Haterov will not die, he falls over again. Dr. Bob yells for the Nurse, who is very confused as to how Haterov has moved from where she had left him dead. She then again pronounces Haterov dead, Dr. Bob has her sure he is really dead this time. She begins prodding him with her foot and decides he is most likely dead. The final segment is taking up with a Q&A with the cast and crew including Christopher R. Mihm, Stephanie Mihm, Elliot Mihm, David Mihm, Daniel Mihm, Mark Haider, Cherie (Ruby) Gallinati, James Norgard, and Michael G. Kaiser. Very excitedly the Nurse runs up to stand beside her favorite actor, Michael G. Kaiser. The cast answer question from the audience. Find the films of Christopher R. Mihm here. Watch the episode and the Q&A.